


A Rose In Restraints

by ItalianG62



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Home Invasion, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianG62/pseuds/ItalianG62
Summary: Aki attempts to study for an exam at Duel Academy as being home alone allows her the chance to focus. Unfortunately for her, being home alone is going to be prove to be a problem for her as some individuals are able to break into the house with ease in order to kidnap her. The worst thing about this for her is that she told her friends that she wanted to be alone to focus on her studies.





	A Rose In Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> So my awesome friend[blumptious.deviantart.com/](http://blumptious.deviantart.com/) was able to edit and make some changes to this story. Thanks once again to the incredible effort that goes into making the changes.

“My goodness this exam is going to be difficult.” Aki sighed in frustration as she brushed away some strands of her red hair away from her eyes and stared back down at her revision papers. Aki Izayoi was alone in her room studying for an exam she had coming up in one of her classes at Duel Academy. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt which revealed an ample amount of cleavage along with a pair of neon pink shorts. Of course, she was also wearing the silver hairpiece that not only kept her fringe out of the way but also kept her psychic powers in check. She had been working for the past couple of hours, and she was very tired. Aki, deciding that she had revised enough for now, stood up from her desk, walked over to her bed and through herself upon it, her large breasts giving her a rather soft landing. Thankfully, her parents were out of the house, and as much as they had made up over the recent months, it was best if she was alone to study. She had also asked her friends to not bother her tonight, so there were no distractions there either.

Unbeknownst to her, there were two others in her house tonight. Two muscular men, both wearing animal masks, were leaning against the wall outside her room. They both had black duffel bags slung around their shoulders, filled to the brim with items needed to complete their mission. They had staked out the mansion long enough to know that their target was the only one home. They heard her move around in her room, and the taller man peeked through the keyhole to confirm Aki’s location. They looked at each other, and nodded. The shorter one hit the wall with the back of his hand, making a loud knocking sound. They turned and quickly but quietly sped down the corridor and down to the ground floor.

The loud noise startled Aki, and she instantly sat up on her bed in confusion as she wasn’t expecting her parents to be home for about another hour or so. She tiptoed open to the door, opened it slightly and stuck her head out. “Hello?” Aki called out to the house. There was no response, but another knock suddenly sounded from the first floor. She jumped with a start and gasped. She thought she should probably investigate the source of the noise, seeing as she was in charge of the house and she was perfectly capable of looking after herself. Or so she thought.

Aki tiptoed down the stairs into the hallway. The noise had sounded faint, so it may have come from the kitchen on the other side of the house, where the hallway split off into three separate corridors, the kitchen being the one directly opposite her.

The two men were waiting out of sight at the end of the hallway, one on either side of Aki. The taller one was waiting to pin Aki down on the floor, while the shorter one was holding a knife in his left hand and a red rubber ball gag with black leather straps in his right hand. They could hear her footsteps as she moved closer to them and tensed, ready to spring.

It happened all at once. At the exact moment that Aki came to the crossed corridors and saw the two men, they pounced. The taller one tackled her around the middle and brought her to the ground, using his arms and hands to cover her mouth and keep her arms down while his superior body weight kept her body and legs on the floor. The shorter man rushed around to her head and placed the knife against her throat, pressing the blade hard enough to hurt but not to actually cut her skin.  
“Mmmmmph!” Aki shrieked in surprise and fear. The helplessness of her situation slowly began to dawn on her, as she tried to struggle and failed miserably.

“Listen slut, if you don’t want to get hurt then you better do everything we tell you, no complaining. If you understand, then nod your head.” The man holding the knife said to her. Aki nodded slowly, taking care of the knife blade at her neck. She was breathing heavily through her nose, as the hand was still clamped firmly over her mouth. The shorter man held up the ball gag and dangled it in Aki’s face.  
“Alright. Good. Now, no talking until we get this into that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Aki whimpered, still being careful of the cold steel she could feel on her skin. She had a few ideas what these men could want. Her dad was a senator after all, but why would they bring a ball gag of all things if they just wanted to steal their money?

The man stowed the knife in a sheath at his belt, and he used his now free hand to hold Aki’s chin still. The second pulled his hand away and before Aki could even get the chance to close her mouth; the gag was forced into her mouth. The man pulled his hand away and grabbed the straps, pulling it around her head as tightly as he could, causing the straps to dig into Aki’s cheeks. He made sure to move her hair out of the way before he finished fastening the straps behind Aki’s head so that he could secure the gag as tightly as possible. He pushed her head back down onto the floor. Drool was already pooling around the gag as Aki sobbed pitifully.

Aki could feel the drool starting to gather and even could feel some of it sliver down her cheek out of the corner of her mouth. Her face reddened. The two men laughed cruelly.  
“Look at that cute face, isn’t she adorable?” said one. The other one grunted in agreement.  
“Ok precious, now you’ve got that gag in your mouth, you’re going to strip for us. And no complaining, or there’ll be trouble for you. Got it?” Aki could feel the weight of the man on top of her, and the tightness of the gag strapped around her head. They both had knives, and she didn’t have her duel disk or her deck with her, so she couldn’t even use her psychic powers. She shouldn’t have left it in her room. She was well and truly helpless. The man lying on top of her stood up and grabbed her upper arm, dragging her up too. He pushed her against the wall, and pulled his knife on her.  
“Okay, now slut. Strip.” He ordered, with no gentleness in his voice.    
Her face now a similar shade to her hair, she proceeded to pull her shirt off, exposing her lacy red bra. Every fibre of her being wanted to stop all of this. The prod of the knife against her stomach brought her back to her senses with a squeal. It wasn’t hard enough to penetrate her skin, but it still stung for a split second. She reluctantly reached behind her back to unhook her bra, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor along with her top. Aki quickly brought her arms up to cover her massive breasts, attempting to salvage what was left of her dignity. The taller man approached her with his knife and wrenched her arms away from her chest, forcing them down to her sides. With her massive breasts now exposed, Aki moaned behind her gag, and began to sob. She was breathing heavily through her nose as her mouth was definitely not available. The men waved her on with their hands, and she slowly undid her shorts and pulled them down her slender legs, stepping out of them and throwing them aside. Her red lacy panties matched well with the red gag in her mouth, and Aki refused to make eye contact with her attackers, staring at the floor instead.

The two men took a good few moments to admire Aki’s body, but it didn’t let it distract them from what they needed to do next which was to get her tied up.  
“These tits are going to look even more stunning with some nice rope around them,” the first figure ordered before shoving Aki towards the kitchen, “move it.” The second held a tight grip on Aki’s arm and guided her through the now open doorway, pushing her in front of him.

The kitchen lights were switched on, and as Aki’s eyes became used to the sudden harsh white glow, she noticed two duffel bags on the table. Dreading what was inside them, she could only watch as the shorter man was already searching through them. He pulled out several lengths of white rope, and turned back to Aki. She tried to pull away, muffled crying emanating from behind the gag as more drool splashed onto her bouncing tits, but the taller man, who was still holding her arm, held tight and kept her still.

The shorter man approached and barked some instructions to the taller man, and the latter proceeded to wrench Aki’s hands behind her back so that her forearms were parallel on top of each other and her elbows formed ninety degree angles, like a box. The shorter man wrapped the rope in his hands around her wrists, binding them tightly together. He let her wrists go and began to unwind the second length of rope. The man holding her released her arms, and Aki immediately attempted to escape from the ropes around her wrists, but found that there was no slack in the restraints whatsoever, and trying to struggle was just painful. As she tested the rope around her wrists, she became aware of the second piece of rope being wrapped around her ankles, just as tightly as the first rope. The two men stepped back again and looked at Aki, as she struggled to balance and tried not to embarrass herself any further, still occasionally squeaking into the ball in her mouth.

Next, both men took a bundle of rope each and began to wind the rope above and below Aki’s breasts, enveloping her upper arms in the loop, creating an incredibly tight breast harness, restricting the already petty movement her arms had to begin with. While the second man took his time tying rope above and below Aki’s knees as well as around her thighs, the first man fumbled around in his duffel bag and returned to the pair with a large pair of thick metal cuffs, far too big for Aki’s wrists. He dangled the cuffs in front of Aki’s face. Laughing at her quizzical and yet still terrified expression.

“This fine piece of jewellery will look lovely on these massive tits of yours, cupcake.” He sneered as he laughed harder. Aki redoubled her attempts to escape, not wanting this level of humiliation on top of her current situation, but the additional ropes binding her body made it very difficult to move any more than an inch. As her upper arms were tightly grasped again by the taller man, Aki yelled into the ball in her mouth as the open cuffs slowly began to encircle her breasts. The right cuff was slowly closed around the base of her chest, and they barely even needed to be tightened at all before Aki began feeling the pressure. The second cuff closed with a satisfying click around her other breast, and Aki moaned loudly, drool now falling onto the now very tight cuffs that made her breasts swell up and look even bigger than they already did. 

As the final adjustments were made to the cuffs, much to Aki’s discomfort, the second man went over to his bag and pulled out a metal collar along with a 3-foot-long leash. The first man grabbed Aki’s hair to keep her head still, and the collar was wrapped around her neck and secured tightly, but not so tight as to cause Aki breathing difficulties. The leash was clipped around a ring under Aki’s chin and left to dangle over her breasts.

Despite the dire situation that Aki was in, she could feel herself becoming strangely aroused. ‘What is wrong with me? How can I, or anybody for that matter, possibly find any enjoyment in this? These sickos are kidnapping me and I’m getting aroused by it!’ Aki thought, actually beginning to feel disappointed with herself. The two assailants did in fact notice Aki’s panties starting to look damp, and her nipples noticeably harder, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Oh man, I can’t believe this slut is actually enjoying being tied up and kidnapped. The boss will really appreciate that information when he breaks her. I mean, right now she looks like a pretty good slave, so hopefully with this attitude, she’ll act like one too!” The taller man chuckled. Aki, momentarily distracted by the men laughing, was suddenly hit again with the full force of what was happening to her. She didn’t want to be a slave! She began to struggle frantically in her restraints, completely disregarding any other emotions. Ignoring her muffled grunts and ineffective attempts at movement, the shorter man grabbed the leash and tugged it twice, almost pulling Aki over.

“Enough of that slut! Time to get hopping, we’re leaving.” While the other man stayed behind to pack up the duffel bags, Aki was lead out of the kitchen to the living room. She quickly became very tired, as hopping with her limbs as restrained as they were was incredibly awkward. With her breasts bouncing with each hop she took, the cuffs dug deeper in, causing her to moan out in pain into her gag. She was ignored and had to keep hopping, as the men had a schedule to keep.

They reached the living room and as the lights were switched on, the first thing that Aki saw was the large cage sitting in the middle of the room. She was almost one-hundred percent sure that she was leaving in that cage. Her assumption was shaping up to be correct as the shorter man pushed her backwards and caught her using the leash, lowering her slowly to the floor. The other man handed another bundle of rope to the first, who proceeded to push Aki over onto her stomach and unwind the rope, wrapping it tightly around Aki’s wrists but leaving some slack, which he then used to secure her ankles to her wrists, hogtying her.

“Just got to get you settled in the cage and we’ll be on our way to the boss.” The man explained, harshly, as he finished with the knots. He picked up Aki by the rope that connected her arms and legs and tossed her unceremoniously into the cage. Despite Aki’s large breasts cushioning some of the fall, it was still incredibly painful, and Aki cried out into the rubber in her mouth. The man then reached through the door of the cage and grabbed Aki’s leash, pulling it up to the top of the cage, and her along with it. He tied it securely around the top bars, which kept Aki precariously dangling in her bonds. He removed his hand from the cage before slamming the door shut and locking it with a very heavy-duty looking padlock.

“Alright slut, time to go.” The shorter man said to her as he and the second man proceeded to pick up a side of the cage each and, with Aki already being thrown about inside, began to make their way towards the back door where they broke in earlier. Aki could only groan pitifully into her gag as her body continued to ache from the tightness of the ropes and the gag, along with the now almost unbearable tension of the leash attached to her neck. Although she wasn’t able to see it, as she couldn’t look down because of the collar, she could feel the massive amount of drool sliding down her chin from her mouth and dripping onto her breasts.

It wasn’t long before the men made it to their truck which was hidden on the other side of the mansion to the road, so that no one saw it parked there. They loaded Aki onto the back and covered it with a tarp, pinning the edges down. Aki’s eyes suddenly became useless as she was plunged into pitch darkness. Her breathing became more frequent, as did her muffled sobs. There was nothing she could do to stop this. She began to scream as the engine kicked into life, but it drowned her out easily. The men chuckled in the front of the truck as they pulled out of the driveway, and headed back to their base hidden in the Satellite, with their valuable cargo in tow.  



End file.
